User blog:CullenLoverForever17/heres the kiss form jacobe P.O.V
Jacob- (thinking) should I call her? Seth- Jacob just call her. Jacob- should I? Seth-YES!!! You’re driving me madd… Jacob- okay ill call her. Jacob calls Bella. Bella-hello? Jacob-Bella its me Jacob Bella-Hey Jacob what’s new? Jacob-Nothing I have to tell you something. Bella-Okay? Jacob-Well….. Umm….. well…. Bella- JACOB TELL ME NOW!!! (Bella’s mad now) Jacob- (doesn’t say anything) Jacob- (thinking) should I tell her Seth- (thinking back to Jacob) OH MY GOD!!! Jacob- (back to Seth) Shut up Seth- (back to Jacob) YOUR IN LOVE WITH BELLA!!! Jacob- (back to Seth) SHUT UP OR ILL KILL YOU!!! Seth- (Shuts up) Bella- JACOB!!! Bella- you know what Jacob if you don’t want to tell me then don’t. But don’t call my phone and say nothing now BYE… The phone went dead. Jacob- is sad Seth- wow you really do love her Jacob- more then you will ever know. Seth- well I kind of know… Embry what are you doing? Embry- putting make up on Paul. Jacob and Seth- WHY? Embry- because he put a “kick me” sine on my back and then Jared kicked me really hard. Jacob and Seth- hahahahaha.. Jacob and Seth go for a walk. Seth- man do you really love her? Jacob- yea I think I do. Seth- why? Jacob- I don’t know. Seth-oh. Jacob- yea. Seth-so what do we do now? Jacob- I don’t know what do you want to do? Seth- well… Jacob- anything you want to do? Seth- yea I want to go to sleep. Jacob- hahahaha okay have fun with that. Seth- well I’m going back to your house. Okay? Jacob- yep. Seth- see ya Jacob. Jacob- see ya. The next day. Jacob- is that Bella? Seth- umm… I think it is. Jacob- why is she here? Seth- to talk to you about yesterday. Maybe. Jacob- yea I think. Bella pulls up. Jacob- BELLA!!! Bella- hey jacks. Jacob- what’s up? Bella- what the hell was that yesterday? Jacob- well I wanted to say….. ummm….. Bella- SAY WHAT! Jacob-umm…. Well that I… umm… Jacob- (thinking) should I say it? Seth- (thinking back.) yesss!!!! Jacob- (thinking) yea I’m going to tell her Bella-jack just tell me. Jacob- BELLA IM IN LOVE WITH YOU. Bella- dose not say anything. Just starts to walk away. Jacob- Bella!!! don’t go. Bella- what do you want me to… Jacob- (cuts her off) I know you don’t feel the same way but… I had to say it to you. Bella- what the hell where you thinking Jacob. (said in a mad mood) Jacob- I want you to pick me not him Bella… I know you love him and all but pick me.. Bella- Jacob… Jacob- Bella? Bella- (gets in her truck starts it and starts to drive away) Jacob- OH NO YOU DON’T. (Jacob jumps in the car with her.) Bella- Jumps Jacob- Bella why are you picking him. Pick me. Bella- JACOB GET OUT NOWWW!!!!!! Jacob-(looks at Bella) Bella (sad now) Jacob… I don’t love you the way you love me. It can never work with me and you. I’m sorry Jacob- (mad now)yea me two. You know what Bella… YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR GAY BOYFREND…. Your nothing a…… no body….. (Jacob gets out of Bella’s car.) Bella- Hold upp… now my boyfriend is gay? Jacob- yea he is he has been from the first time I saw him. Okay now leave Bella…. Bella- no. Jacob- NOWW!!! (said in a really killing voice yet still able to make Bella jump) Bella- (looks a Jacob starts to cry and drives away) Seth- you okay Jacob? Jacob- yea I think ill be okay. Seth- okay. Hey do you want to put a “kick me” sing on Embry? Jacob- ha yea lets go. The next day. Seth- hey guys? Leah- yea? Jared- what’s up Seth? Embry-yep? Quil- what? Jacob- yea Seth? Sam- what’s up? Billy- yes? Emily- yea? Brady- yep? Collin- yea what’s up? Paul- why do I have make up on me? Everyone -Shhhh!!! Emily -Seth is talking. Paul- sorry. Emily- go on Seth. Seth- okay.. I wanted to know… who want to see Jacob in a pink dress and pink heels? Leah- oh I would love to see that.. haha Jared- I would Embry- oh yess that would be really funny… haha Quil- hahahaha (he falls on the floor because he was laughing to heard.) Sam- Well… that would be something new…. And I bet he looks cute in pink… (said in a baby voice.) Billy- you know what I would love to see my son in a dress… so that I can take a picture with my phone. Emily- I have a pink dress and pink heels in my bag. Haha Brady- hahaha that would be something Collin- hahaha love to see that. Paul- (he fell on the floor laughing to hard) I would love to see her where a dress I mean him hahahaha… Jacob- NOOO!!!!! How about I just stay in what I’m in. Seth- if you don’t where the pink dress and the pink heels then you are going to have to walk around town saying “I’m in love with Leah Clearwater and I want to kiss her cute face off.” So do you want to do that? Jacob- no I’m not doing ether Seth- okay okay… lets see who want you to and who doesn’t want you to… if you think Jacob should where the dress and heels then say “I” Everyone say I but Jacob Jacob- oh come on. Dad your not going to let them do this are you? Billy- oh yes I am. Jacob- mann! But I get all your phones Seth- not a chance. Jacob- don’t make me Sam- make you what? Jacob-nothing nothing at all. Emily- here you go. Jacob took the things and went into his room. Ring Ring Ring Billy gose and gets it. Billy- hello? Bella- hi Billy is me Bella is Jacob there? Billy- umm yes he’s trying on a dress. Bella- HES WHAT!!! Billy- I mean he’s not in. Bella- but you just said that he was there TRYING ON A DRESS!! Billy- nope he’s not home. Bella- but you just sa- Billy- (cuts her off) no he’s not in Bella- okay can you have him call me when he gets in? Billy- will do Bella- okay bye Billy Billy- bye Bella Seth- Jacob what’s taking so long? Jacob- the zipper won’t go up. Seth- do you want someone to help you? Jacob- who are you going to sent in? Seth- umm… I don’t know may be Emily… Seth- Emily? Will you help him…? Emily- yes and so will Leah. Leah- I will? Emily-yes you will. Leah-but why me? Emily- because that dress is the one I love the most. Leah- okay okay. Emily- (talking low to Leah) Leah I’m sorry about you and Sam. Leah- its okay it was not your falt. Emily- come here. (Had gave her a big hug.) Emily- okay what the…. Wow Leah- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! Jacob- I don’t know I never put on a dress befor. Emily- put your head here and your arm here. Now is that better? Jacob- no I don’t want to where this Emily-to bad. Leah and Emily walk out an they sit with everyone. Seth- okay Jacob come out. Jacob- NO Seth- do we have to come in and get you? Jacob-okay okay I’m coming out. Jacob walks out. Everyone starts to laugh… and takes picture with there phones… Everyone went home… Billy was looking at Jacob with a “WOW” face… Jacob was standing there like a girl… Jacob-what Billy-nothing nothing… Bella called. Jacob-she did? Billy- yea she wants you to call her. Jacob-okay.. Ill do it when I get out of this dress. Jacob went into his room and took the dress off then called Bella. Bella- Hello? Jacob- Bella? Bella- oh Jacob I’m so SORRY… I dint mean anything I’m sorry… will you for give me?? (Bella starts to cry) Jacob- Bella its okay… and yea I for give you…. But I should be the one that is sorry (said in a sad tone) Bella- you why? Jacob- because I said that you where a nothing a no one and you are something and you are someone. Bella- ja-… Jacob- (cuts her off) Bella why don’t you come and see me? Bella-okay Jacob- see you in a bit Bella- okay bye jack Jacob-bye Bella Bella gose down to La Push Bella- hey Jacob Jacob-Bells!!! (gives her a huge hug) Bella- woo Jacob some down it’s just me. Jacob- Bella there’s something I want to do but I don’t think I should… Bella-what is it Jacob?…….. (has no clue.) Jacob gets so really close to Bella and then he kissed her Bella- JACOB!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!! Jacob- …….. I had to do it becau-… Bella- (cuts him off) WATE…. WHAT YOU HAD TO DO IT….. ARE YOU KIDDING ME… WHAT YOU WOULD OF DYED IF YOU DIN’T KISS ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Jacob- why yes yes I would of died if I dint kiss you. Bella- you know what dog I hope Edward my fiancé kills you for kissing me…(said in a pist way) Jacob- oh come on Bella you know my kissing was better then kissing a rock.. Bella- NO ITS NOT…. HE DOSNT KISS LIKE A ROCK…. HE KISSES BETTER THEN YOU…. AND GOD I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE….. BYE DOG… Jacob- what ever Bella you know that my kissing was better…. Bella- not really… Bella gets in her car and went home… The end. Category:Blog posts